FactionTale
Each one of the Underground nations has one single SOUL out of the six, and each of them in their war is nearly completely even when it comes to advantage and position, and whoever captures the seventh, final SOUL will likely win the war. Toriel has the green, Asgore has the orange, Undyne the yellow, Flowey the blue, Gaster the aqua, and Muffet the purple. Each one of them varies with culture, location, ideology and relations with other nations. Although all are officially at war, on occasion some nations have been known to put down their differences temporarily to win a battle against a common foe, though alliances such as these very, very rarely proceed longer than a couple of battles or so. Nations/Factions The Kingdom of Monsters Asgore's nation is that of Undertale. It fights for monarchy, the death of humans, and is located fully in New Home. Asgore's Military Advisor and top General is Gerson, and his Economic and Foreign Advisor is Grillby. The culture of the Kingdom of Monsters varies with location, as it's capital, New Home, is the most populated region of the Underground. Asgore's nation is one of, despite it's ideology, defense, and rarely attacks unless highly provoked, though Asgore does not hesitate to defend his nation if it is attacked. Asgore keeps the human SOUL he has, the orange, in a case, and only uses it if an emergency is at hand. Asgore will fight on the battlefield with his comrades if they need a morale boost or leadership, as will Grillby and Gerson. Asgore's Kingdom is that with the highest morale, and one of the best economies. The Free Monster Democracy Toriel's nation is one that is quite successful economically. Toriel rules as the President of the Free Monster Republic, and although she has remained leader for much longer than the constitution grants under normal circumstances, she promises she will relinquish the throne and an election will take place once the war is over, and requested that if by some impossible reason that she did not step down, she be removed, by force if necessary. Her soul is the green SOUL and, like Asgore, contains it for use if the necessity arises. Her Republic and capital resides in the RUINs, renamed Hope City, which has recently been cleaned and somewhat expanded, it's buildings now renovated and in use. Toriel's nation fights for freedom and is a democracy. One of Toriel's most solid and certain rule, however, is that no one may kill another creature outside the battlefield, even if that creature is human. Her nation is generally peaceful, unless provoked, and will retaliate with full force. The Libertarian Republic of Serif Gaster's nation is one that thrives more than all else off of science. Gaster's nation fights for freedom, and to persecute or spare humans not because they are humans, but instead according to their actions and personality. Gaster has limited control of the public, even in a crisis such as war. His people enjoy the most freedom out of all the nations, and resides in the West Hotlands and far East Waterfall, the administrative capital being the Hotland Labs, renamed Calibraville. His most notable companion in his nation is Alphys, the official Head of the Science Department, despite Gaster being generally more active in that field. Most of the population of Serif lives in Calibraville, Underground, due to frequent attacks from the East and West. The army of Serif is composed nearly fully of robots, or ghosts in robots, their most powerful weapons being Mettaton NEO, Gladdaton NEO, and Napstaton NEO. Alphys and Gaster are currently working on two secret, last resort weapons. The first is a very large robot called HATE-A-TON EXtinction, and is the largest work ever done by Gaster besides the CORE. To function properly, it needs Gaster's SOUL, the aqua SOUL, to be inside it, which is currently absorbed by Gaster in case of quick emergency. The second weapon is the UNDYNEBUSTER, a completely robotic automaton powered solely by Determination. The UNDYNEBUSTER is meant to be a last resort in the event of Undyne's nation attempting to blitz Serif. It is especially equipped to neutralize Undyne, and utilizes flamethrowers and thick but light armor plating to do so, and is on standby mode. The Federalist Republic of Waterfall Undyne's nation is one that resides in almost all of Waterfall, and a small bit of Snowdin. It is one of the largest behind Asgore's as well as thrives quite a bit economically, and it's capital is located in central East Waterfall, called Undynetown, where Undyne resides. Undyne's two companions who comfort and help her in need or in economic situations are Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus often accompanies her into battle, and Sans follows too, though Undyne doesn't usually let them fight, knowing they'd die with ease if someone got too good of a hit on them. But in small situations and smaller scale battles, Undyne and Papyrus battle side by side, and Papyrus works to become Head of the Royal Federalist Or Whatever Guard (Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Onionsan, Annoying Dog and Temmie had to discuss thoroughly the names of everything, and as a result, on paper the official name of the Guard is the preceding, though is most often called simply "the Guard" or occasionally the "Royal Guard"). The army is made up of Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, and the old Royal Guard, including the dogs and the four Guards shown in Undertale (And in it's files in regard to Doge, RG03, and RG04). The acting head of the Guard is Onionsan, despite not being able to fight very much due to their size and habitat. Undyne's nation fights for freedom and for the republic, and for the death of humans. Undyne keeps the Yellow human SOUL inside her at all times, due to her frequent battles, and her Republic is one of the most aggressive, behind only Flowey's. Flowey's Empire Though Flowey's faction is not truly a nation, and instead an area controlled by Flowey, the other leaders take him very seriously. He holds the blue SOUL captive, and it has expanded his power exponentially, able to spread his vines over all of Snowdin and a significant number of it's inhabitants. Flowey now controls them all via vines, and very rarely comes out of his capital, which he calls My World. Though he calls it an Empire, Flowey's nation functions more closely to Communism, in which all it's inhabitants are equally under Flowey's control, and everyone gets an equal share, as no currency is used in Flowey's Empire. Flowey's Empire is one of the most aggressive, if not the most. The Socialist Republic of the Cluster Muffet's nation is mostly populated by spiders, but a very, very large and dangerous number of them. Muffet's Socialist Republic has the only spy network other than Gaster's, and has the most effective. Muffet's economy is not doing very well, however, despite Muffet's attempts to fix the Socialist Republic's problem with money. Muffet is sometimes aggressive, sometimes passive, but always retaliates to attack with very sharp force, and resides in the remainder of Hotland not under Gaster's control. Muffet's citizens are mistreated and need to be very careful in how they act and speak, as Muffet is a rather strict dictator, and as a Socialist Republic, there are no elections. Muffet has the purple SOUL, which she keeps on her person at all time in case of an attack or a coup d'état.